The Young Adventures of Teddy and his Tam
by Justagirl28
Summary: The title says it all. This is the Prequel to Black and Grey. This story will show how their friendship began! I hope you all read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This Girl

Another boring Monday, I slumped down in my seat. I will never use algebraic equations. I really didn't the point of it all. I jotted down the notes Ms. McNeil put on the board knowing full well that in a few minutes she would call for a pop quiz. This teacher was weird it was like she got some sort of pleasure over making something that was already sucked painful and damn near unbearable. I sighed as I plugged the numbers into my calculator I still wasn't getting the same answer as the teacher. I balled up my piece of paper and Laurie looked back at me. Her blue eyes widened, she pushed her hair back and gave me a little wave. This girl was always ALWAYS in my face. She was forever passing me notes or asking me to go places. I keep telling her no! I think she's gross but she keeps looking at me with her bug eyes. I rolled my eyes girls were so weird. I was polite enough to smile back even though I didn't want to. Just as I went to try the problem on the board again there was a faint knocking on the door. The principle came in with this another one and holy cow did she look a mess. At least Laurie was sort a put together.

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson Ms. McNeil, but you have new student." Ms. McNeil put her dry erase marker down and smiled too brightly anybody in our class knew she didn't behave that way over us.

"Oh yes Miss Tamara Black. You are quite the little beauty aren't you!" The girl frown at our teacher and shook her head.

"TaMERa," she corrected. "And I'm not beautiful no need to lie." The sighed and smoothed her hands over her black shirt with our schools name on it. Nobody really ever wore the black version on the shirt but I had to admit it looked pretty good with the khaki pants. I might ask mom to order me a couple. After a few moments of chatter from Ms. McNeil, the girl, Tamera was forced to say a few words.

"Hello, I'm Tamera Black. My family just moved here from New York my mom loved it there because her business is there but my dad business is growing down here so … yeah that's why I'm here. Is that all?" This girl was not like the others. Anytime Laurie or any of her friends got in front of the class they would take Ms. McNeil a couple of minutes to get them out of the spotlight.

"Yes, that's fine sweetheart. There's a seat next to Theodore go make yourself comfortable and start taking notes." The girl nodded as she looked in my direction. I guess my solitude was gone and that was the one thing I actually like about this class.

"Hello Theodore," the girl whispered. "I'm sorry to invade in your space." Her comment made me turn and look at her. It was then I noticed the color of her eyes. Hazel … my grandma's eyes were hazel but they weren't as bright as hers they damned near looked golden.

"It's cool, you were told to sit here it's not a big thing," murmured and then when back to trying to work the math problem. After a few minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I … I don't mean to be a pain but you're doing that wrong. I mean, it's almost right but in math it really doesn't matter does it," she chuckled at what I think was supposed to be a joke. "May I?" The girl inched my paper over so it was between us. She twirled her purple mechanical pencil while she looked at the work I'd done so far.

"Ah, I see," she whispered as she erased where I was getting confused and fixed it. She grabbed her matching purple calculator and got the same answer that was on the board. "There much better." She slid the paper back over to me and I frowned at her. Normally, I hated being wrong or shown up in anyway. Even though this girl, Tamera, had done that she did it in the nicest way possible. She bunched her messy hair up into a bun as she listened to the teacher and started taking notes. She wasn't even fazed by me as a person she was so focused. Every now and then I would catch her taking peaks at my paper to make sure I was getting everything. I swear she was an anti-girl, I'm not calling her a boy, but she was kind of like a robot. After our pop quizzes that we both aced, thanks to Tamera. Tamera dutifully started putting her things back in her book bag. She pulled her schedule out and frowned as she studied it. I noticed Laurie headed our way.

"Where are you headed next?" The girl looked at me startled that I was asking.

"Uh, Miss Simon's class for AP English?" There were two teachers named Ms. Simons so I looked over her shoulder, she was in my next class too.

"I'm headed that way now … if you wanna walk with me or whatever." Laurie just happened to hear the end of our conversation. She looked a little bummed about something but it didn't sway her from asking her question.

"So Teddy, are you going to sit with us at lunch today? My Nana made cupcakes," she smiled sweetly and I noticed Tam anxiously staring at the clock at the front of the classroom.

"Maybe, look we've got to go I'm showing her to class." I waved the girl off. I normally sat alone at lunch and every now and then she or some other chick would try sitting with me. It's not that I didn't think girls were cute. Laurie is cute they were just so damned pushy and for what who knows. "I love English … especially literature." Tamera said as we neared the classroom.

"It's not my fave thing but its okay. My mom owns a publishing company she's always reading something."

"REALLY! Which one?" The girl pulled out her tablet and got ready to search.

"It's called Grey Publishing," I mumbled and she typed it in and then looked at me. "You're Theodore Grey. My dad was talking about you the other night … I was barely paying attention. Your dad wants to by my dad's company. No way in hell that's happening." She chuckled. I raised my eyebrows now this was intriguing. We sat together again and we talked the little bit of shop we knew.

"I've actually read a couple of the books your mom has published. She and her staff have very good taste but right now I'm reading _The Creature_." As she told me about it my interest was piqued. So she did a book share to my tablet. "Yeah I'm in love with it even though it's a tad gory."

"I like gore."

"Most boys do," she chuckled. As class got underway I was a little bummed. Tamera didn't talk during English unless she was answering a question. She was forever answering a question. I liked the way she talked. I liked that it wasn't about childish things. I flipped through the intro of _The Creature_ during the beginning of class. The book grabbed you and sucked you in from page one. I jumped at one of the parts and decided that I'd have to read the rest of it at home.

"We are going to be reading The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien I loved that book!" Tamera whispered while she downloaded the book from our k12 site and I followed her lead and did the same.

"Never read it," I mumbled.

"You'll love it!" She said excitedly.

"How do you know I'll love it?" She glared at me for a moment and then shrugged.

"You're right you may not love it. I can only speak on myself and I love it."

"You've said that already," I chuckled. I noticed that Marie was looking back at us. Normally she would end up sitting beside me, but not today. I was thankful too. I didn't feel like being asked out again.

"I do have issues with redundancy," she giggled and gave a little smile. Wow, now that was pretty she should do that more. For the rest of the class they got to start reading chapter one I was hoping that Tamera would talk some more but she seemed well invested in her book. I was reading but I was nowhere near as invested as Tamera. After a few minutes she chuckled at something in the book and looked at her. Her hazel eyes looked up at me and she scooted a bit closer.

"Are you at this part yet?" She shared what she was laughing at and I laughed too. "Funny right!" She whispered and this caused Marie frown at me and eventually she ended up going to the clinic and claiming that her stomach hurt.

The end of the day came and I'd ended up spending the majority of it with Tamera. We only had one two classes that differed our electives and gym were flipped flopped. I was standing at her locker while she attempted to open her lock for the second time. "Crap!" She said as she got it wrong again.

"Want me to try?" She pouted and nodded.

"You don't like to be wrong do you?" I asked.

"Does anybody?" She retorted dryly.

"True. But sometimes you have to get things wrong it's the only way you learn," I stated something my mom had told me a few times.

"You mean like you in math today?" She gave a devilish grin and I frowned at her. I'd just opened her locker and I shut it. "I'm just playing!" She whined. "Please open it back!" She poked out her bottom lip and couldn't help but smile at her. As she put her books in her locker I asked a question that for some reason made me nervous.

"So did you want to give me your number … so that we could meet and I could show to our first class tomorrow?" I blurted out in a rush.

"Okay give me your phone." I did as she instructed and she put her number in and called herself. "Now I have yours too!" She smiled. "Shea's here so I better go," she mumbled. "Thanks for being so helpful today Theodore, you've been mad decent."

"Don't call me Theodore only my grandma calls me that. You can call me Teddy," I said as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Okay Teddy, you can call me Tam I'll see you tomorrow. Same place same time!" She giggled as she walked away. I laughed at her corny joke and shook my head. Time seemed to fly by today. It was by far one of the best days at school I'd had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why You Gotta Be Anti Social?

"Why are people frowning at me?" Tam watched as Laurie mean mugged as she walked by us. The past couple of days Tam had to go the office and take some tests to catch her up to the rest of the class. Today was the first day we had lunch together and quite a few people were taking notice. I didn't really care but I was highly amused by how of put she was.

"I dunno they're probably just shocked that I'm eating with someone. I normally eat alone," I offered even though I was being less than forthcoming. I took a bite of my cheeseburger and Tam studied me for a minute.

"That's not shock on their faces that's anger. Why you gotta be all antisocial?" Tam asked as she picked at her salad. I scoffed at the accusation and took this as an opportunity to prove a point.

"Antisocial you say? Okay, fine." I waved over to Laurie and her blue eyes brightened as she skipped toward me.

"Hi Teddy!" She greeted me and didn't even acknowledge Tamera's presence for some reason that pissed me off.

"You remember Tam from Algebra." Tam gave the girl a little wave and Laurie seemed less than impressed.

"Hey," she uttered blandly as she barely made eye contact with Tam and stared at me like the nut that she was. Tam gave a funny little expression and then added some more Italian dressing to her salad.

"Tam thinks I'm antisocial so in an attempt to ditch the stigma that I've created I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to sit with us," I forced myself to say the words. It was going to be a good half hour of hell. I looked at Tam who only responded by raising her eyebrows and biting her lip to fight back the urge to laugh.

"Really? I've been waiting for this for so long!" The girl beamed. "I'll be right back." Laurie ran over to her friends and all four of the quickly grabbed their things and moved over to our table. Once there they fought over which two were going to sit closest to me. I rolled my eyes and then peaked at Tam who watched the girls wide eyed I wasn't sure what was going through her head. I could only imagine that she thought it was comical too. Once they were all settled in I knew I was going to have to talk. The thought itself was tiring because I knew that talking to any of them would cause a reduction in my own brain cells.

"So Laurie," I started, "how did you do on the pop quiz yesterday?"

"I did okay!" She answered quickly and giggled while she talked. "I hate that class it's totally dull and the teacher is so lame." I agreed with her there.

"Her voice is a little dry," Tam commented as she picked at her salad.

"Right," Laurie said and snobbish tone and then turned back to me. "The only thing I like about the class is that I get to see you Teddy. So Teddy, are you going to the Halloween dance?"

"Isn't a month away?" I don't know why I even asked the question I really had no intentions on going to the damned dance. I like what we did at home better. Mom would get a bunch of horror movies and make Miss Gail would make some creepy desserts and we'd stay up most of the night being watching movies.

"Yeah, but it's never too soon to start thinking about a date," Laurie said and I rolled my eyes. Before I had the chance to tell Laurie I wasn't going to the stupid dance. Michelle butted in with her two cents worth.

"So Teddy do you have a girlfriend?" She asked the number one question why I didn't hang around females.

"Nope," I answered without looking at her. All the girls giggled and seemed really happy by my answer.

"You don't want one, do you?" Tam asked I looked up at her and she wasn't inquiring like the rest of them. She seriously wanted to know how I felt about the matter.

"I don't see the point of dating really and I really … it just seems like work," I explained and everybody was absorbing my words like they were the gospel or something. I made mental note to tell Tam that I was never doing this again.

"I'd make it easy Teddy I promise," Michelle said jokingly or at least I hoped she was joking.

"It's a biological fact that males mature slower than females. Is it that you don't want a girlfriend or that you're not attracted to females yet?" Tam asked without even really looking at me she was just making conversation. "Like for me, I know that I think so guys are kind of cute but I still am a little grossed out by the notion of kissing and all that." I'd never thought about any of this so I gave her question some thought. Would I kiss a girl? Yeah I would if I was attracted to one. I looked around the table, I wasn't attracted to any of the four girls sitting there. I focused back on Tam and her lips they were kind of pink and full but I couldn't kiss her. She was too cool to kiss. She arched her eyebrow at me, while she waited for my answer.

"I like girls I'm just not attracted to anybody, and no the notion of kissing doesn't gross me out," I chuckled. "I find it weird that you find it gross."

"Yeah that is weird!" Laurie emphasized and Tam wasn't offend she just closed her container and shifted in her seat.

"I don't see how you all don't think it's weird for someone to ram their tongue in your mouth. There's so many germs involved … plus the person's breath could stink. Ew! Don't get me wrong I think that it's romantic in a way, but mainly the mechanics of it all just seem gross." She shrugged as she put her container in her purple lunch bag. The other girls just looked at Tam like she was an alien.

"Well Teddy you could kiss me dirty mouth and all," Nancy cooed as licked her lips and the other's giggled. Tamera rolled her eyes as she finished her pink lemonade. She stood up to through her bottle away and extended her hand to take my empty plate. Which I could've gotten but she seemed insistent on taking it.

"Thanks," I mumbled as soon as she threw everything away the bell rang. The other girls lingered for a moment but once they realized I was going to walk with Tam they parted and went to their classes. I walked over to Tam and gave her lunch bag.

"Now do you see why I eat alone," I said and she nodded.

"Yeah they are a little extra. They all seemed to have a crush on you which is weird, I mean, it's not weird that they like you but it's weird that none of them have their sights set elsewhere. It's not like you could date all of them." She mused. "Not at one time anyway."

"I don't like any of them at any time." Tam chuckled and then groaned. "Ugh, I don't want to go to Earth Science!"

"You, little Miss Perfect, don't like a class! Miss Black I'm shocked!" I gasped and covered my mouth and she shoved me. For as short and tiny as she was Tam certainly packed a punch.

"Shuddup Theodore!" We were lingering at my locker and then we heard the two minute bell.

"Come Tam, we're going to be late," I grabbed her hand and pulled her along as we ran down the hall. It was cool to have a friend to hang with during the day it made the time go by so much faster. Plus the more I learned about Tam the more she intrigued me and entertained me. I decided right then that she would be my shadow in school and I planned to be hers.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and follows. You all rock! Hang with me we'll get into some pretty interesting stuff! Do you like that I'm coming at this story from Teddy's POV? Let me know if you'd rather be written like Black and Grey. As always please read, review, and no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Science, Social Studies, and English

"So what are we working on tonight?" Mom asked as I put out some chips and stuff for Tam and I. This was going to be the first time I ever invited anybody over from school. I was pretty excited about it! We planned to stay up all night work on all our projects over the weekend.

"I don't know what Tam will want to start with. I know she's in love with literature so she'll probably want to start there," I mused. I was hoping that she'd actually loosen up a bit this weekend. Tam and I click but she seems so much older than me. She never talks about normal stuff it's always something to do with school. I don't why but for some reason I wanted to know more than school stuff about her.

"She likes literature huh?" My mom seemed intrigued.

"Yep, she writes sometimes in class and I try to peak over her shoulder most of the time I'm not successful but from what I've been able to read she's pretty good … she good at everything really," I confessed it was kind of an annoying thing sometimes. "Can we order pizza later?"

"Yeah, only if you order me one," Dad chuckled as he grabbed a couple of chips. "Let me know when she gets here I would love to put a face to the name we've heard so much over that past two months." Dad walked toward his office and mom sat on the couch and was smiling at me all weird.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing I just think it's cute you setting up and everything for your little sleep over." I rolled my eyes mom treated me like I was eight. This was serious stuff if Tam and I didn't do well on this projects we wouldn't pass the eighth grade.

"Okay mom, just promise me you won't look at me like that when Tam's here will you. She'll think you have problems or something," I pleaded and then heard a knock on the door. I watched as Taylor let Tam in. It was the first time I'd seen her in regular clothes. She was wearing jeans … black jeans with blue v neck sweater. I hopped up to greet her in the foyer. She was looking around the area and then she smiled at me. Tamera had the coolest smile. It like changed the whole dynamic of her face when she did it.

"Nice place!" She greeted me.

"Thanks," I said as I took her backpack off her shoulder. "I set up in the living room if you want to get started." She walked in front of me and she had her curly hair pulled back in a ponytail and it made me realize how long it was. It almost touched her butt I smirked it was made cool.

"Fire Doritos," she said surprised and smirked at me. I wanted to say yes Tam I know they're your favorites that's why they are here. "You shouldn't have," she placed her hand on her chest and batted her eyes playfully. "I actually got you these," she mumbled as she rifled through her purse and pulled out some SourPatch Watermelon gummies.

"You know me so well," we both laughed at our stupidity. "What do you want to start with?"

"Science, because I hate it," she said as she pulled her bright purple laptop from her bag. Just then my mom cleared her throat she'd seen Tam a couple of times but hadn't talked to her or anything.

"Oh mom this is my Tam … I mean my best friend Tamera Black." I noticed Tam roll her eyes at me. "And Tam you know this is my mom." Tamera extended her hand and said her how do you dos. She was so damned formal.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to spend the weekend. I hope that Teddy and I will be able to finish all of our projects successfully."

"And have some fun," I added and Tam sighed.

"If time allows," she revised.

"I'm sure you two are very smart you'll have time to watch a movie or utilize the game room." Tam nodded but I could tell she wasn't but so interested in games. She was always anxious about making the grade I was sure that she would become more excited once we worked on something.

"Well, I'm going to get out of your hair. Let me know if you two need anything." Mom gave me that smile again and she promised she wouldn't. Once mom was down the hall and out of sight I refocused on the task at hand.

"Cool, I have some ideas for the science project," I started and she sat down and listened. She seemed really to one of the ideas but wanted to make a couple of changes and that was cool.

"Okay so I guess we're going to need clay. This is going to be kind of fun I have played with clay since I was like … eight," she snorted.

"Yeah I've got everything for that one it's in my room." I started to get up and grab it and then paused. "Did you want a tour of the house or whatever?"

"Okay," she got up and we walked toward me. "Oh and my dad wanted to meet you. Come on." I grabbed her hand and led her to my dad's office first.

"I've heard worst said about me." Dad gave a little smirk. "You kids have fun I just wanted to see the girl my son keeps talking about." My eyes widened in horror did he realize how that sounded. We walked out of dad's office and after I showed her around we ended up in my room. I went into my closet and grabbed the stuff for the science project. I heard the mattress spring as she sat down on my bed. I turned to look at her she was looking at the picture of mom, dad, and me.

"You were a cute baby Ted," she said making small talk.

"Mom keeps that picture in here," I took it from her focused because it was kind of embarrassing.

"I was looking at that!" She huffed and went to reach for the picture and I pulled it away.

"Not much to see I think you got the point." She reached for it again and I held it away. This was kind of fun angry Tam was hilarious.

"Teddy! Stop being rude!" She was standing in front of me and I had the picture behind my back. She was struggling to get to it. "Just give it to me!" She whined. It was then that Mrs. Taylor came in seemed a little alarmed. She scanned the area briefly.

"You kids should probably head back downstairs," Mrs. Taylor seemed worried about something. I wasn't sure what.

"She's right we have wasted enough time let's get to work."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pizza and Loud Snorts

"I have to say we wailed on this project. This is one attractive coleoptera," Tam mumbled as she toyed with the black clay for fix the eyes. We were both on the floor between the coffee table and the couch. I was on her laptop while she played with the clay. I was glad she wanted to do that part because if I had done it we were doing something simple like an ant or a lady bug. The whole time Tammy worked she chewed on her bottom lip. My mom did that when she was focused too and my dad seemed to hate it.

"You could just say beetle," I chuckled as I finished up adding the footnotes to the paper. After she finished with her tinkering she with the eyes she sat down beside me and watched me finish up the paper. We'd never sat this close before and I have to say it was a little unnerving having a perfectionist look over your shoulder.

"You type really fast Teddy," Tam said as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail. She scratched her head a little and then ran her fingers through it. She seemed alarmed when she noticed I was watching her. "My scalp itches … I needed to scratch it." She was talking to me like I was slow. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Ewww you have dandruff!" I teased. "Don't get it on me."

"Shuddup!" She said and she shoved me playfully we both laughed and I was distracted by her hair. Her curls dangled on my upper arm and her hair carried this sweet fragrance much like cotton candy. "How fast do you type seriously?"

"Huh, of I think normally around … 50 wpm," I answered matter of factly.

"I don't think so Ted, I can type 50 wpm you're much faster than me."

"Do you ever talk about normal stuff?" She leaned away from me and glared at me. Shit, I'd offended her, I didn't mean to. She was just so … old to be my age. After a moment her steam settled and hunched her shoulders.

"What is normality anyway? I'm most definitely not average so why should I sound _ordinary_." Her statement confused me so I was glad when she continued to explain. "I gave up on being the status quo or normal about a year ago. My parents are always having me tested for one thing or another. My mom wants me to be creative and my dad wants me to be academically advanced. That's why my dad was so glad when my other school didn't work out."

"What school did you go to?"

"It was Meadow School for the Talent and Gifted," she answered but she seemed like she really didn't want to.

"Isn't that for people who are all artsy and what not?" I chuckled and she offered me a small smile.

"It's more for kids who are gifted in creative and performance art. I was like five my mom was in the kitchen washing dishes and listening to the radio I started to sing along like she was doing and apparently I sounded really good because every time we had a crowd of people in our house she'd ask me to 'sing Tammy sing.' Anyway, long story short I can sing and play the piano, and the guitar. Music comes easy to me but I don't really like it. I feel like a …"

"I get you … I play the piano too I don't really like doing it. My parents don't ask me to put on a show though. Why don't you tell them you don't want to do it?" Tam picked at her jeans.

"I don't really want to talk about this," she mumbled. I huffed she was the one who brought it up. It was apparent that she needed to talk about even if she didn't want to.

"So, that still doesn't explain why you ended up at Eden?"

"Well, I kept falling asleep in class and not paying attention. The teacher noticed that even though I wasn't paying attention I was still making grades better than the others in the class and informed my parents that the classes weren't challenging enough. They really weren't, I mean the classes sucked! So Eden is more academically suited for my abilities and my dad couldn't be happier and my mom feels like my talents are being wasted." Tam chuckled but the laughter didn't hit her eyes. I finished with the paper and turned to her.

"So what do you think? Was Eden a good move?"

"Yeah, I love the classes … and I have a friend, at Meadow nobody wanted to talk to me, they said I was too stuffy." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh they're right you are mad stuffy, but not stuck up and you're not girlie I like that." I popped her on the nose and she shoved my hand away. She laid her head on the seat of the couch and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm not." I mirrored her actions and laid my head on the couch so I could study her face.

"I'm glad you came to Eden, because I've made A's on every in class project we've done together and I'm about to ace the three projects we're working on this weekend. So thank you for the boost to my GPA." I shook her playfully and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad to know I mean so much to you," she said dryly. I got up and grabbed my IPAD from off the recliner. "Wanna order a pizza and then hit social studies?"

"Pizza, yeah I never get to eat pizza. I like pepperoni with extra cheese," she said excitedly as she got up and went over her backpack. I went to the intercom in the kitchen to ask what dad wanted and when I came back Tam had pulled out both of our books and already engrossed in research. I lay out on the couch while I watched her work.

"You could be helping," she grouched.

"Not everybody's a robot like you Tam; I have to ease myself into the next assignment." I popped her on the head with a pillow and she looked back at me as if I'd lost my mind after the alarm wore off she grabbed the pillow at my feet and tried to hit me but I dodged her.

"That's not fair Teddy you deserved to get hit," she pouted.

"It's totally fair. I'm faster so I don't get hit and you get hit twice." Tam just looked confused and I hit her again.

"STOP IT!" She fussed and again the play fight commence. Phoebe and I never played this way she was always afraid one of her hairs would be shifted out of place. "TEDDY!" She fussed as I hit her on her head three times in a row. Eventually she managed to hit me square on the nose. "HA!" She giggled apparently delighted with herself. She felt back on the couch winded and quite amused.

"Ouch Tam you hit me," I said dryly and I slapped her thigh hard.

"Don't try to belittle my victory." I arched my eyebrow at her and she was smirking at me. Her hazel eyes actually had humor in them. Just as I was about to say something then doorbell rang. I went to the door and I felt something fluffy hit the back of my head. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Two times Grey!" She was laughing so hard that tears ran down her face and then the most hilarious sound came from her. She covered her face in mild horror.

"Dude did you just snort." I had to laugh myself. She shook her head and then snorted again and louder. "Oh my God."

"Just get my pizza!" She ordered and rolled her neck. I watched her face her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glistened happy she just looked so different. I had no response for such a look so I just did what she asked. It had only been a matter of hours since Tam had been here and I felt a million time closer to her. She even cooler than I thought she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tam and the Red Sea

_Two Weeks Later_

"Teddy, Teddy!" I heard Tam running down the hall towards me. She had a paper in her hand from gym class I supposed she stopped right in front of me. "So have you checked the board yet?" She asked excitedly.

"I can't there are a bunch of people in the way. I can't bulldoze through them." After a few minutes we made our way into the bulletin boards where our grades for our Science project it was the last grade we were waiting on and Tam was nervous about it.

"100! Turkey! Yes!" Tam wrapped her arms around my neck and was jumping up and down. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her waist. Her actions were really weird to me for two reasons the first being that I'd never hugged a female I wasn't related to and two we were in front of our whole science class and some of the girls in the room were actually scowling. "I'm going to get the paper!" She let go of me and scooted toward Mr. Jenkins' desk. I made my way to Tam and my table and Laurie cut her eye at me. I pulled out my notebook and she finally got the nerve to say something.

"So I got an A too can I get hug too?" Laurie asked with a disturbed look on her face. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer her. Tam came over to our table and I scooted my chair back so she couldn't get through. She looked up from the paper and glared at me.

"Pay the toll Tam Tam," I made a funny face at her. I loved to pick at her at school because she tries to be so serious. She fought against not the snickered. She ruffled my hair.

"Move silly!" She ordered and I scooted up. "Look at what he wrote," Tam showed me the comments the teacher made to me. God really didn't take much to make this girl happy.

"He said it was perfect!" Tam squealed.

"I know Tamera I can read," I rolled my eye and she frowned down at the paper. She didn't say anything but she scooted away from me and held the paper to herself. I hated when she did things like that I was happy with the grade it just … I means more to her than it does to me. It was almost like making the grade was some sort of validation for her. I snatched the paper away from her and stared at it.

"TEDDY!" She went to grab it back and I held it away from her. She sat back down in her seat but she was giving me some kind of death stare. I cleared my throat and proceeded to read.

"Great work Theodore and Tamera grading your work is always a pleasure! It gives my read pen a rest. I loved everything about this paper and your beetle was magnificent. Simply perfect!" I said in a voice mocking Mr. Jenkins and then I hugged the paper. "It just makes me warm all over."

"Why are you making fun of me Ted?" Tam murmured and got up with her planner. She got Mr. Jenkins to sign the thing and out the door she went. Damn, I didn't mean to make her leave I was just playing. She really needed to loosen up some. I raked my hands through my hair. It didn't sit well with me that she was out there upset because of me. I wanted to go after her but I knew Mr. Jenkins only allowed one person out of class at a time. I tapped my foot anxiously as Mr. Jenkins cut the light and started his lesson. Tam still wasn't back and I was anxious. I felt like a real douche bag. The only way to calm myself was to write Tam a note so she could see that I was sorry when she got back. After I finished writing it I slid it over on top of the report. About five minutes later she was back and her eyes were all puffy. She looked at the note and then back at me. I kept my head down in my notebook and focused extra hard on taking notes. I hear her unfold the letter and the pause while she read it. I knew Tam wouldn't probably respond until the class was over it made the last twenty minutes of class drag by achingly slow. Once the bell rang I followed her to her locker like I always do. I had gym next it was actually my favorite class I got you get some of my energy out. Tam put all her books away she really didn't need them for her desktop publishing class. She closed her locker and I waited for her to say something.

"You're letter was nice Teddy, but I wasn't mad at you or anything … well I was mad but not enough for you to write the letter." She smirked a little.

"I just thought I'm made you mad you were gone for a really long time. Did your stomach get upset or something?"

"Yeah something like that?" Tam mumbled as I walked beside her.

"What did you get your period or something?" I teased and she stopped and glared at me and walked faster. Oh shit! That's what happened. I only said it because we had to watch that stupid video in gym class but now I wished I'd kept my attempts at comedy to a minimum.

"Go away Teddy! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" She sprinted into the computer lab and the two minute bell rang. I watched Tam for a second which more time than I really should. I wanted to kick myself I kept putting my foot in my mouth today. I was going to have to think of a way to get her to forgive me.

Tam left school early and I had to go through the last two classes without her. I felt bad like maybe I'd embarrassed her and she didn't want to see me in class and that's why she left. Now that we were friends I actually liked going to school I didn't want to lose her because I made a stupid joke. So I Googled what to get a girl when she'd on her period, some of the gifts were pretty stupid but I managed to find a couple of thing to put together so she would forgive me. Miss Gail took me over to the Black's Residence after I went to the mall. It was about 6:00PM and I hope I wasn't intruding, I didn't think to call first. I knocked on the door and her mom answered the door.

"You must be Teddy?" She smirked as she opened the door for me to come. She looked down at my red gift bag.

"Tamera's with the doctor and should they should be finished in a couple of minutes. You can have a seat in the den." I twiddled my fingers as I waited.

"I'm sorry, that I upset Tam," I said for lack of anything better to say and Mrs. Black looked at me confused.

"She didn't say anything about that? Tamera's pretty even tempered for the most part so if you did something wrong she'll probably forgive you." She toyed with my bag. "Is that why you got her this? Aww, that is precious! I'm glad she finally has a little friend Tam has always been kind of … awkward around kids her own age." After a few minutes Tamera and the doctor came downstairs.

"We'll try these first and if the pain is still unbearable then will try a different resolution okay sweetie?" Tam nodded and then she saw me and she went pale. Mrs. Black started talking with the doctor and Tam cam towards me in her Betty Boop pajama bottoms and black tank top.

"I brought your notes from class, homework and … this is you want it," I mumbled and she smirked at me. As she gingerly sat down beside me.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she looked through the homework and things first. I meant to text you and let you know I was leaving. Sorry." I nodded and nudged the gift toward her.

"Not many people get a gift for being a bloody mess," she chuckled and then held her stomach. She opened the bag and she saw the chocolate, a purple heating pad, a big ass bottle of Tylenol, and the book she'd be prattling on about wanting to read The Summer Flame. "Oh MY GOD! Teddy you got my book!" She hugged me again. "You also got some of the most stereotypical things for periods," she said as she held up the chocolate.

"If you don't want it I'll eat. Give it here!" I order and she placed it behind her back.

"I didn't say I didn't want it I just said it was stereotypical." She said as she opened one of pack of Reese's cups she did offer me the other cup which I happily ate. I after awhile I noticed the look on Tam's face she looked so uncomfortable.

"It hurts bad huh?" Tam glared at me a little and then scoffed.

"You have no idea … and you never will." We grinned at each. "Damn my anatomy!" She laughed out right and then brought her legs up on the couch.

"So what you want to be boy Tam?"

"Hell no I don't want one of those _things_," Tam sounded so disgusted and scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"It's a penis Tam … you can say penis," I teased.

"Penis," she said and the rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid!" She chuckled.

"You're made prissy. I think you should open the M&Ms so we share," she reached in the bag and pulled them out. Then that look of discomfort went across her face again.

"Tam is there anything … I mean I don't like seeing you in pain," I mumbled. I felt helpless and Tam was literally sweating because she was hurting so bad.

"I could sit with my back to you because the pain doesn't seem like it's going anywhere." I fished out the box of heat pads and handed her one of them. She took it and put it on. "Does it feel better?" She hunched her shoulders.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want. I really want to just be cuddled up somewhere," Tam murmured. I didn't want to leave I had some time before my parents expected me home. If she wanted to cuddle I could be her pillow. I scooted toward her and pulled her toward me.

"Whaat are you doing?" She looked at me like I was bat ass crazy as she moved away from me.

"Relax, Tam," I held in her my arms and pulled the throw off back of their couch onto her. She squirmed and repositioned against me and then sighed. I rubbed her stomach a little until she moved my hand. "Why are you so sweaty?"

"I have a temperature but I don't have anything you can catch I promise," she chuckled. "You're comfy Ted … thanks for coming to check on me and stuff." She said I she closed her eyes.

"No problem, I need you to feel better so that you can help with my homework." I whispered.

"I knew there you had some self serving motive. I glad you're here regardless. Now shut up so I can sleep." I grabbed her book and read while she rested. I never knew I could feel content as a piece for furniture.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey everyone. I had a pretty sucky day. I had an interview that went horribly bad. I am trying to stay hopeful but boy am I depressed. Anyways, I wrote this chappie I hope you think it's funny and cute because that's what I was going for lol. I might just come off as weird I don't know. Anyways, read, review, and no flames. I can't take any flames right now. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Homie

HIGH SCHOOL – Freshies

Tonight was a big deal. I was finally in the major leagues and almost out of the school system. I was so glad to be done with Eden. It wasn't that Eden was a bad school it was just that I was tired of the damned uniforms. Eden stopped at grade eight and you can be accepted into one of two of their private high schools if you wish. Chandler is for the "exceptionally gifted" meaning that you're GPA is stellar the course work was much like those of ivy league colleges and then there was Monroe for the "exceptionally wealthy" which pretty much explains itself. Both Tamera and I were accepted into Chandler and tonight was our orientation. I was worried because over the summer her parents took her to New York on vacation. Personally it pissed me off, Tam had just gotten settled here and now they were taking her back to the place that they'd come from to begin with. I had plans I wanted us to hang out and like hit some water parks or something but she was gone for the whole time so I was stuck with Phoebe and her friends. It kind of sucked because now that she was getting older her friends were so weird around me they were always giggling it was fucking annoying. I was glad that Phoebe had to stay at home for this. It was supposed to be my moment and both mom and dad were here for it. I looked around as we entered the auditorium as the dean was about to speak. I still didn't see any sign of Tam. I wanted her here I wanted to know if we were going to be in all the same classes I didn't want to wait until next week to find out. I huffed and focused on the stage as Dean Ambrose. He was an old looking guy he had the mushroom hair cut and glasses that took up have of his face.

"Welcome class of 2030! I remembered when I was you're age. I was full of excitement as readied myself to adventure of high school. I felt proud and grown as I went to my locker and explored my classroom. That is what today is about. I want you to take in the moment and remember it because when you're my age it will be one of those memories you hold dear. After this assembly you will be directed into the gymnasium for light refreshment and the students will be able to pick up their schedules and gym uniforms. I blanked out through most of the assembly. I was irate I had just texted Tam yesterday and she promised that she'd be here. She even said she'd be here early. I huffed and my mom reminded me to pay attention. One of the teachers was tell us that we were some of the elite, blah, blah; it was the same spiel I'd heard when I started at Eden.

The assembly was about thirty minutes and it took me another thirty to get my locker number, combination, and schedule. "Did you want to check out your classes?" Mom asked as she held my gym clothes for me. I shrugged, I knew it wasn't going to be as fun as I envisioned. Just as I was about to head out of the double door I hear my name in the background.

"Teddy! Teddy!" I groaned. I looked and Laurie was sprinting toward me. There was something really new about her. Boobs but something looked weird about them. She stopped in front of me and my dad nudged me. I was staring but the grin on Laurie's face told me she didn't mind. "Hey Teddy so what classes did you get?" We switched schedule and we were in two classes together. I was glad last year she was in three.

"Cool we have homeroom together that means I'll see you every day! We were actually headed that way now if you wanted to walk with me?" She asked and my mom answered.

"Of course we will." I shot mom a look that let her know what she did was not okay. Laurie was going to twist this and tell all her friends that we spent time together. I dragged my feet as we made our way into the class room. It was awesome. The classroom was set up like a lecture hall. It had screens embedded into each desk. Tam would love that she hated sitting in the back because she couldn't see the board, if she was even in this class. It was very high tech. I went to talk to the teacher and grab a syllabus and Laurie stayed under tow and tried to slide her hand into mind. It was an odd creepy feeling and I crossed my arms to make sure she didn't try again. I wasn't trying to hurt her feeling or anything. We'd be going to school together for years and she just wouldn't take the hint.

"You hold _her_ hand," Laurie mumbled and pouted. I wanted to counter and say that I didn't but I could remember a couple of times when I took Tam's hand. It just made it easier for me to direct her where I wanted her to go. After a few minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder and a whisper.

"Hey Teddy," she whispred I turned and I scooped her up in a bear hug and then put her down abruptly.

"You're late!"

"I'm sorry my mom wanted to stay an extra day and our flight got delayed," she explained. She pulled away from me and I was so glad to see her that I didn't want to let her go.

"Dude, so did you get your schedule?" She reached in her pocket and handed it to me. As soon as I looked at it my night became a million times better.

"Well Teddy, you've seemed to weasel your way into all of my classes … even my electives," Tamera smirked.

"That was my goal that's why I asked about your elective," said as I handed her back her schedule. "Did you want to go to the next class?" I asked as I grabbed her hand and started to pull her. Wow, I did do that a lot.

"Hang on Teddy I need to grab a syllabus too!" I waited sort of impatiently while Tam grabbed the papers and talked with the teacher. Laurie went up at the same time as Tam. I noticed that Tamera's mood had changed a little bit.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded but didn't respond.

"Let's just head to pre-calculus," she muttered and she stormed toward the door. Even though she was mad she took a moment to greet my parents.

"Hey, we're going to grab some refreshments with Malcolm and Imani we'll see you back in the common area," mom said as she ran her fingers through my hair. I nodded her off and then walked briskly to catch up with Tam. I placed my hand on her shoulder and made her stop.

"What's wrong Tammy? Tell Teddy all about it," I said playfully and she glared at me. She just shook her head.

"Typical female shit. You don't how hard it is to be your friend," she chuckled and I was confused. We started to stroll towards our next class. I waited for her to explain and when she didn't I prodded.

"What did she say?"

"She said the only reason that you talk to me is because I look like a boy," Tamera muttered. "Whatever I'm over it!" Tam fussed and swung her curly hair over her shoulder. She clearly wasn't over it.

"Well that just proves how stupid she is. I don't talk to the guys here either. You know why I talk to you so don't pay her any attention." I went to hug her and she stopped me by placing her hand on my chest.

"No I don't. Why do you hang out with me? What made you feel like it was okay to be friends with me?" She questioned and I was baffled. I didn't know how to answer. I liked Tam just because she was Tam. She was this neat little sidekick modeled just for me. We had everything in common and we just clicked. Plus, she didn't hit on me or look at me with weird goo goo eyes. "Okay forget I asked," she mumbled and then entered the next classroom. We sat and talked with Ms. Trevor for ten minutes after that we walked around the class room.

"I hang out with you because you understand what I'm about. Nobody else in the school … and nobody in my family for that matter … no one gets me like you. That's why you're my homie," I chuckled and she laughed and snorted. Everyone in the room looked our way and she was embarrassed. I made the snorting nose too and she laughed harder. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of classroom. She held her fist up and I pounded it.

"Homie," she smirked.

"Damned straight." The rest of the night was perfect and fun just like I'd expected. Tamera talked a little bit about her summer in New York. She showed me some pictures and I helped her get into her locker. We decided to share her locker since it was closer to our classes. We walked toward our parents and Tam studied the English syllabus and she was rambling about the different novels that we would be reading. It would've been boring if it was anybody but Tam she could be talking about watching cement dry and she could make it interesting. We went over to the snack station where are parents were standing and Tamera went to get a cupcake and her mom took it.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry when you fit into those size 3 pants I bought for you, you'll thank me. We gotta get rid of that extra cushion in the back." Tamera pouted as her mother handed me the cupcake. "Did you see all of your classes babe?" Tam nodded her answer. "So you ready to go?" Tam looked back at me. Her expression seemed to mirror my feelings. She didn't want to leave and I felt like she just got there.

"Yeah, I guess so," she murmured. I held out my fist and she pounded it.

"Homie," I mouthed.

"Damned straight," she whispered before leaving with her parents.

* * *

_Author's Note: I was determined to write something tonight. It was really hard to focus because people seem to want to talk to me when I'm writing. Does anyone else have that issue? Nobody talks to me any other time but don't let me start to write then they have a million things to say. Anyways, I hope this turns out already. Please read, review, and NO FLAMES! If there are grammar problems or other concerns that really disrupt the story PM me. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sweet like Candi

June (Last month of Freshman Year)

"So what now?" I asked Candi as pulled up in front of my house. I'd stayed after school her. She was senior with bright red hair and bright green eyes. She parked in front of my house since I'd stayed after I missed my ride home. She gave that naughty little smile that got me in this situation in the first place.

"I don't know Ted. You said you don't want to date. I wasn't expecting it to be that good. I'd like for you to call me so we can hang out again. Just let me know okay?" She wrote her number on my hand. I was just in another world. She leaned in and kissed me before I exited her car. I entered the house and I saw Tamera sitting with her laptop on our couch and Pheebs was in there on her phone. Tamera looked up at me and gave me a look of indifference.

"Look, I know you're mad I'm sorry I left you hanging but I have something I gotta tell you man," I blurted out and she rolled her eyes at me. She shook her head she was disappointed in me, I'd let her down, but I thought it was for a worthy enough cause. Candi had made me a man sort of speak and it seemed I'd done an amazing job for my first time. I'd never heard a woman call out for God so much.

"Well, I don't really feel like talking to you Ted. I finished the literature thing that you said you were having trouble with I emailed you a copy of my answers you can copy if you want I really don't care. I do care about you saying you would be here at 4:30 and its 6:00PM. Shea's on her way to pick me up so good luck with the rest of it." She closed her laptop and started putting her stuff away. Tamera was clever she made sure she stay so I would get to see how pissed off she was at me. I deserved her cold shoulder and tomorrow I would allow her to give just not right now. I grabbed her hand and she fussed and pulled against me.

"TEDDDDY LET ME GOOOO!" I picked her up and hitched her over my shoulder. Sometimes she could be so difficult. "When you let me down I'm gonna slap the hell out of you!" I rolled my eyes I passed my dad in the hall way and nodded to him. He smirked I figured he thought it comical that Tam was squirming and resisting so much. We finally made it into the den and as promised she slapped me across the face. Damn she had a powerful right hand.

"Damn Tam!" I held my jaw.

"I gave you fair warning," she spewed. "I've told you numerous times I don't like being manhandled."

"Would you rather a woman handle you?" I teased and she rolled her eyes. She never answered part of me thought she might me gay. Tamera's really cute and guys look at her and she seems like she doesn't care.

"You've been so gross lately?" She plopped down and I sat beside her she had no idea how _gross_ I'd been.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," I muttered and she frowned at me and then scooted away from me.

"Oh God what did you do?" She scrunched her nose up before I even told her.

"You know Candi, the one that wanted me to stay after and help her group with their mock business portfolio?" Tam nodded slowly and she looked as if she were waiting for a ball to drop. "Well she was lying that was not what she wanted from me. She wanted something else and I gave it to her … all of it." I smirked as I reminisced on my first experience and Tam seemed disgusted.

"Okay, and what did you feel the need to share that with me?" I saw the look on her face she was disgusted. That's not how I wanted her to respond, in hindsight I wasn't sure how I wanted her to respond. I guess I wanted her to be a little curious.

"Because you're my best friend and we share everything. It was my first time Tam, it's a big deal!" She nodded her head and looked like she was trying to think of something to say.

"Good job?" She was uncomfortable maybe I shouldn't have shared this with her.

"So are you two dating now?" Tam asked and that's something I really hadn't thought about. Candi seemed like that's something that she wanted to do. She was serious and it would be kind of bad ass to have someone as hot as her on my arm, but I didn't really know her like that. I just thought she was sexy as hell.

"I don't think so. I think she may want to." There was an awkward silence between us.

"Ya think," Tam murmured. She was looking at her fingers. "I think you should give it a try Ted. You liked her enough to … do that. You probably should see where it takes you." Tam's phone began to go off with her favorite song. "Hey Shea, I'll be right out." She got up and headed toward the door. Something was off and I didn't feel right with her leaving this way. I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Tam, we're good aren't we?" I asked and she looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Why wouldn't we be? Teddy, I'm still a little annoyed that you asked me to come over here only to find something better to do. I'm cool Ted really, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said as I pulled her me and hugged her. I needed validation that she was okay with me. She was tense in my arms and that wasn't normal. After a moment she patted me on the back.

"I'll call you later," she mumbled as she pulled away from me. As she left the high I'd been riding had evaporated.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you all like the chapter. I plan to give you another one tomorrow. As always please read, review, and no flames! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Growth and Friendships

The next morning I went to Tam's locker hoping that she would be out of the strange funk she was in yesterday. I instead found Candi perched there waiting. It wasn't a bad way to start the day to have such a gorgeous woman waiting for me. When she finally noticed I was walking in here direction she gave me a little smile and toyed with her hair. "Hey," I greeted her as I started to open the locker. I noticed that some of Tam's things were already missing she hadn't waited for me. She was still pissed I knew if she was over it she would've waited.

"So how was the rest of you night?" She asked as she brushed herself against me.

"It was good I suppose, not as good as it could've been," murmured and Candi smiled I think she thought I was referring to her with my statement. I wasn't.

"I'm sorry sweetie you wanna talk about it?" She asked and I shook my head. Now I was her sweetie? God I hated pet names. I really wasn't a _sweet_ kind of guy. I closed the locker door and noticed the look of heartbreak on Laurie's face as she ran towards our homeroom. I never thought my involvement with a woman would mean so much to other people.

"Nah, not really. I need to get ready to head to class," I said indicating I was about to leave her.

"Oh you didn't want to walk with me?" She asked and if I'd answered the question honestly she'd have been very disappointed. "Our classrooms are pretty close together." I started walking and as expected she followed. I really wasn't concerned about anything she had to say. In a way I felt guilty, but my mind was already in my classroom. Why didn't Tam wait for me?

"Well, this is me," I added and caused a stop to her constant flow of conversation.

"Okay, I'll see you around babe." She went to kiss me and I did my best not to back away. This was odd. I didn't feel anything for her. That couldn't possibly be normal. I was kind of aroused by her but I didn't want anything more than what she could do to diffuse that situation. I didn't want to be seen as hers and she most definitely wasn't mine. I entered the classroom and Tam was sitting at her desk with her head deep in one of the books we were reading in literature.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"Hey, she muttered back. I looked at her she didn't even look my way. She didn't have any weird stories about anything she'd on the news. She didn't even share how much she loved the novel we were reading.

"Did you forget to call me last night?" I asked. "You said you would."

"Oh yeah, I got busy sorry," she murmured. She still didn't even a glance in my direction. I pulled out my laptop and got ready for class. We were lucky we didn't have to go anywhere for our first class. She was already set up and we were waiting for the teacher. He always came in after the tardy bell so no one was ever really late.

"So am I ugly all of a sudden?" I whispered and she narrowed her eyes and turned to me sharply.

"What are you talking about Teddy?" Just as I finally had her attention the teacher came in.

Gym class was our second class and most of the time we were split up by gender. However today we were practicing for the mile run so everyone was outside. I loved gym with Tam she did this weird thing with her hair that reminded me of a honey comb. However today she so damned quiet!

"I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes and continued her forward lunged. She lifted her hands to the sky and then pressed her palms on the grass. I noticed this dude coming up to us. He coming from the middle of the football field so I assumed he was one of the football players. The season was over but they were just hanging out because all they really did in school anyway. He nodded toward me like he knew me.

"Hey little mama, I know you can bend down lower than that," he teased and Tam stood upright. Who the hell was this guy? I was ready for Tamera to cuss this guy out.

"I can? That's odd I because I thought I knew my body best being that it's mine," she snapped.

"Damn no need to take my head off! I saw you coming down here and I wanted to say hey," he explained as he not so discreetly looked my friend up and down.

"Hi," she said dryly.

"How'd you do on the worksheet?" She asked. So apparently she did know this guy. She hitched her pants up and the leaned back down. He watched every move she made and the way he was looking at her made me want to vomit. He didn't know her like I did she wasn't to be objectified.

"I did great! It was the first A I'd gotten in that class. Just a heads up she'll probably ask you to visit the class again," he smirked at My Tam and she rolled her eyes.

"Please, I have better things to do than to do you work for you and you footballer crew," Tam snapped but this time she smirked a little and her cheeks were flushed.

"Really like what? Who knows maybe I like to do it too?" He stepped closer to her and she backed into me.

"Oh … Teddy, this is Luke, Luke this is Teddy." I shook the guy's hand and his hand shake was harsh. He was trying to send a message.

"You're The Teddy that she was talking about. You two aren't dating are you? I only asked because I wouldn't want to take your girl." I looked over at Tam and she was blushing even harder.

"I already told him I don't date. See that's the reason we'd never work Luke, you don't listen." In the background we heard the coach blow his whistle and we started running. I was about to say something to Tam but I realized she wasn't at my side. The guy had grabbed her hand and he was writing on it. After a minute he let her go and she started running again. He watched as she ran towards me. I thought she was going to run beside me but she ran past me. I'd slowed down to wait for her and she didn't care. She was trying to prove a point and I got it. I needed her far more than she needed me. I picked up my pace and grabbed her arm.

"STOP IT!" I fussed and she glared at me.

"Stop what?"

"This is childish Tamera! I get it you're mad at me because of what I did. I've apologized and I meant it! Stop ignoring me you said we were cool and you're acting like a bitch!" She gasped and started to run again. "Dammit Tam I'm sorry! I'm sorry what do you want it in blood!"

"Why are you spending so much time with me if I'm a bitch?" She panted as she ran. "You're self absorbed Ted, you think that I'm you're little puppet that's going to sit around and wait for you. Sometimes I think you forget that I'm not a toy! I'm an individual and I have my own thoughts and my own life and it doesn't revolve around yours. I don't care about what you did, I really really don't, I care that we had plans and you expected me to just wait for you. It doesn't work that way!"

"I know." My voice was small and for a change I couldn't look at her she was right.

"I'm still pissed but I'll get over it and we'll be cool. Maybe we need a little break? We do spend most of our time together. It seems like we want different things right now." She offered and it sound as though she was breaking up with me. We weren't dating; there were no breaks in this friendship! She was my ride or die, if she wasn't by my side when I needed her … there was no alternative my homie was supposed to be by my side.

"No Tam, you're not getting away from me that easily. This is because you want to be up under that Luke guy isn't it?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Let me say that I'm not like you my brain isn't in my pants." She sighed as we finally came to a stop. "Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Me either. So you forgive me?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I forgave you last night!" She fussed.

"But you didn't mean it Tam. I need you to say, I Tamera Jazmine Black forgive Theodore Raymond Grey for being an insensitive ass and leaving me high and dry. Say it!" I ordered.

"I Tamera Black." I held up my hand and stopped her.

"Tamera _Jazmine_ Black!" I reminded her and she place her hands on her hips.

"I swear to God you're crazy," she huffed. "I Tamera Jazmine Black, being of sound body and mind forgive Theodore Raymond Grey for being an insensitive horny douche bag ass and leaving me high and dry. Does that please you Prince Teddy?" She giggled it was the first time I'd heard her do it today.

"Yeah, that's perfect Princess Tammy Tam." I offered her my hand and she took it. We walked back into the school and the rest of the day was sort of normal. The divide was gone but after all of that drama something just felt different. Later Tam said she noticed it too.

"As we grow our friendship will grow too. It's going to go through phases and we may even get to a point where we can't stand each other," she said somberly.

"That'll never happen Tam, even with you pissed at me I'd rather be around you than anyone else," I said truthfully.

"Awww Teddy I wuv you too!" She pinched my cheeks and I couldn't help but laugh at her. My Tam was too crazy for words and a little bipolar but that was cool because I was too.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey I hope you are all liking the chappies! I'm trying to bring the drama! Anyways, please read, review, and no flames! _


End file.
